Past Acquaintances
by SailorEarth1
Summary: Not good with summaries. Just read for yourself. R and R!


Disclaimer: Readers, I do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to its creator. The story I have made contains the original characters, and my mad up ones. Please, read and review. Enjoy!  
  
Original Characters (not mine):  
  
Inners:  
  
Serena Tsukino/17 yrs. old/Sailor Moon/Moon Princess/Senior of Crossroads High  
  
Amy Mizuno/17 yrs. old/Sailor Mercury/Senior of Crossroads High  
  
Raye Hino/17 yrs. old/Sailor Mars/Senior of  
  
Lita Kino/17 yrs. old/Sailor Jupiter/Senior of Crossroads High  
  
Mina Aino/17 yrs. old/Sailor Venus/Senior of Crossroads High  
  
Outers:  
  
Trista Meiou/20 yrs. old/Sailor Pluto/Physicist  
  
Amara Ten'ou/18 yrs. old/Car Racer  
  
Michelle Kaiou/18 yrs. old/Violinist  
  
Hotaru Tomoe/14 yrs. old/8th grade  
  
Other characters:  
  
Luna/Serena's cat/Serena's advisor as well as the other scouts  
  
Artemis/Mina's cat/ Mina's advisor as well as the other scouts  
  
Darien Chiba/22 yrs. old/Tuxedo Mask/Earth Prince/Med School  
  
My Characters (mine):  
  
Jennie Chiba/17 yrs. old/Sailor Earth/Senior of Crossroads High  
  
Terra/Jennie's cat and advisor  
  
Lynx  
  
Opal  
  
Topaz  
  
Onyx  
  
Quartz  
  
  
  
(Let's Begin)  
  
(Voices)  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"15 minutes, sir."  
  
"Do you know how long it has been since we have been exiled? Now, look barely a planet is breathing.  
  
All nod.  
  
"Life exists on only one planet."  
  
"Yes, one planet with life and source of power."  
  
"King Quartz, we are approaching the planet's atmosphere."  
  
"Wonderful!"  
  
"As planned, we will set-up base in the coldest region of this planet. This place will be desolate and uncivilized."  
  
"We will approach in 10 seconds."  
  
"My sister tried so hard to conquer this planet, but alas destruction came upon her. Now, I will do what she could never have done! I will conquer this world and the universe! Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
(More evil laughs)  
  
"Come on, girl, wake up!"  
  
"Give me 5 more minutes," comes the response from the sleepy soldier of love and justice.  
  
"You said that 5 minutes ago. If you don't wake up, you will be late for your first day of school," replies the soldier's advisor.  
  
All of the sudden Serena sits up, looks at the clock, and then screams," I am so late! Luna, why did you not wake me? Ugh, I'm going to get a detention for sure!"  
  
Luna just rolls her eyes and says to herself, 'She is already 17 and still she cannot wake up on her own. This universe is doomed.'  
  
Serena runs down stairs, grabs her backpack with toast hanging from her mouth, puts on her shoes, and runs frantically out the door.  
  
'I cannot believe I slept in. Oh, I am not going to make it," Serena thought as she picks up more speed. Upon entering the school gates, Serena collides with another victim of tardiness. The collision causes their items to fly out in many directions. Serena and the other person fall on their backside. 'I hope that isn't a teacher,' cringes Serena.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Are you all right? I never look, when I run," cries Serena's collision partner.  
  
Serena looks up and comes face to face with a girl. Dressed in Crossroads High School uniform, the girl has long, black hair in a white ponytail holder, brown eyes, a dark blue headband, and small golden hoop earrings. 'She is so beautiful,' Serena says to herself.  
  
Serena says," No, do not worry about it. I am all right. I should be the one apologizing because I never look, either. It is my fault, anyways."  
  
"Well, it's both our faults then. Are you sure, you are all right?" asks the girl. Serena nods.  
  
"Here, let me help you pick up some of your things," the girl offers.  
  
"Thank you. By the way, I have not seen you here before. Are you new to this school?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"What grade are you in?"  
  
"Oh, I am a senior."  
  
"Same here!"  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Oops, where are my manners? My name is Serena Tsukino.Nice to meet you."  
  
"It's a pleasure, and my name is Jennie Chiba."  
  
"Oh no, look at the time! We will be in trouble."  
  
"Hmm, what if I told the secretary that I got lost looking for the office, and I saw you and asked you for help. Would she let you off the hook?"  
  
"It might work. Let's try it!"  
  
The two walk together to the office. Jennie explains to the secretary about the cause for their tardiness. Fortunately, the secretary was not in a bad mood. She let Serena off the hook because it was the first day of school. She let Jennie off the hook because she was new to Crossroads High. Afterwards, the secretary hands Jennie a map of the school and her schedule.  
  
"Well, this school year has started out great," said Serena. Jennie nods.  
  
"Wow! We have the same 2nd and 6th period class together."  
  
"This is awesome! Well, I better get to first period. It was nice to meet you. See you around, Serena."  
  
"Bye, Jennie. I will see you after first," Serena says as she silently praises of making a new friend and getting out of detention. As Serena turns around the corner, Jennie stares after her with a look of hope, smiles, and heads to her first period class.  
  
Negaverse~  
  
"Ah, we've finally have landed. Now, we can begin our plan to conquer this planet and the universe. Lynx come forward!" King Quartz commands.  
  
"Yes, King Quartz."  
  
"In order for us to carry out our task, we need energy and lots of it. You are in charge in gathering the energy from the Earthlings."  
  
"King Quartz, I will do my best to please you. I will report back, when my mission is done."  
  
"Good, do not fail me," says the king.  
  
"I'll keep in touch." Lynx fades away.  
  
After first period.  
  
Jennie walks out of her first period. She looks relieved to be out of her first period. She carries the course's book in her hands.  
  
"Jennie! Hey, Jennie!" A familiar voice calls her from down the hall. Jennie turns around to see Serena running up to her with a brunette following quickly to keep up with the energetic blonde.  
  
"Hey Serena! How was first block?"  
  
"Great! I had World Lit. What book are you carrying?"  
  
"My AP Calculus book."  
  
"Man, tough stuff!"  
  
"Hey, Serena, we should get to class," says the brunette. Jennie takes a good look at the brunette.  
  
Serena says, "Jennie is in our 2nd period class, too. I thought that all of us could walk over to the Home Ec class together."  
  
Jennie says," That would be great! First, how about I introduce myself to your friend." Looking to Lita, Jennie says," Hello, my name is Jennie Chiba, and who might you be?"  
  
"My name is Lita Kino. Nice to meet you," said Lita as she shakes Jennie's hand. "How about we go to class now?"  
  
The three girls walk to Home Ec right before the bell rings. The teacher follows afterwards. "Good morning, class! My name is Mr. Links. I will be the new home economics teacher," says the teacher as he writes his name on the board.  
  
"I always start the first day of school with a little cooking contest. I only have time for two, but do not worry I will select the names from a hat so it will be fair."  
  
The class sits in anticipation. All want to know who will be in the contest.  
  
"First person, Lita Kino. I hear you are a good cook."  
  
"You betcha. I make a mean meat loaf."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. What you will make will definitely be mean?"  
  
"Jennie Chiba?"  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
"You will competing against Lita. Now get up here," says Mr. Links.  
  
Jennie gets up and stands near a stove across from Lita's station. Lita smiles to her and says," May the best chef, win."  
  
30 minutes later.  
  
"Now, that the cooking is done. We will judge the best one. Everyone is a judge," says Mr. Links  
  
Jennie and Lita gives their class a little of what they made.  
  
'Yes, eat their food. Whether these girls are the best cook or not, the ingredients they use will suck these brats' energy. Ha ha, looks like I got an easy break,' Mr. Links (Lynx) thinks to himself. A girl takes a bite of what Jennie makes, she tells Jennie it is good, but nothing happens to her.  
  
'Nothing? Maybe I will be lucky with the other one.'  
  
A boy takes a sip of Lita's stew or something and says it tastes great as always.  
  
Mr. Links is perplexed. 'Nothing at all. Grr.that's the last time I take cooking advice from Opal.' He opens his mouth to try to say something, but the bell rings.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." As the class files out the room, only one person notices how his eyes were glowing red. 


End file.
